World 1 (Paris)
This chapter begins with an introduction of the main characters, Cid and Ciela, the hero and Heroine of the story. Ciela begins attacks by leading her squardon of Jets against range.wikia.com/index.php?title=Omega Omega, but this assualt is ineffective and results in the squadron's complete decimation. A similar attack by ground troops and tanks is met by a similar fate. Omega then proceeds to bear down on Ciela in an obvious attempt to kill her. However, begore it can reach her, she runs herself through with her P.I.L.E. , allowing for Cid to transform her into the superhero Miracle Girl from the dreamworld, granting her the abilities of flight and super strength. Ciela then begins to distract Omega while Cid prepares his main strike: Transforming the Eiffel Tower into a giant nuclear rocket. Cid fires the rocket at Omega without warning Ciela. Ciela, believing she will be caught in the explosion, catches and brings down the rocket before it strikes. Cid scolds Ciela and tells her to keep Omega busy while he prepares to fire again. Ciela does so, allowing for the rocket to pierce Omega's Armor and run it through. Omega appears to have been annihilated, so Cid and Ciela celebrate for a few moments before Ciela remembers that she is angry at Cid for almost killing her with a giant rocket. Meanwhile, The Group of Six, an evil group following a man known only as The Enemy, has seen Omega defeated, and send down one of their own, Zeviot, to repair the damage to Omega with his own P.A.D.. Zeviot succeeds and fuses himself with Omega, now giving it a monstrous face, with humanesque eyes and a tooth-filled maw. Omega also has now created several "eye" scouting robots that float around Paris searching for Cid and Ciela. Cid and Ciela, now just getting over their shock that Omega is still alive, run for cover to escape the renewed attack on their lives. Cid, once more irritating Ciela to no end, creates a flyer with his P.A.D. out of the nearby rubble on the ground and proceeds to distract Omega leaving a very angry Ciela to think of a way to kill Omega and Zeviot inside once and for all. During his flight, Cid spots a small floating platform, upon which The Group of Six has been observing the battle intently. Cid is shocked to find that Rapunzel, the woman he loves, is among their ranks, and not as a captive, but as a member of the group. His momentary distraction allows for Zeviot to use Omega to blast Cid out of the sky, while Ciela watches horrified as Cid falls to the ground below. During his free fall, Cid goes unconcious and has a flashback of the events before the story, a memory that he does not entirely welcome. He and Ciela break into private property in the middle of the night, finding all of the members of The Group of Six present in what appear to be hibernation pods. Cid also sees The Enemy among them and says to himself, "A Dream isn't a dream unless you wake up from it," implying that this world of dreams is indeed real, and people can be killed in a dreamworld just as they have been killed in the real world. This subtly fills a major plot hole of the story, because it reveals that, Cid must kill the Enemy in the dreamworld in order to succeed, not just kill his real world body. Cid wakes up to find Ciela standing over him. It is the evening, and the eye scouts of Zeviot are still searchinf for the two of them. As Ciela helps Cid up, Cid tells her what he saw up there: that Rapunzel was with The Group of Six. Ciela thinks for a moment, but then happily reassures him by saying that it must have been an illusion that he saw, saying, "This world is full of lies. We gotta wipe it out, okay?" Ciela gets Zeviot's attention by mockingly calling towards the eye scouts, and Zeviot approaches. Even though Omega is almost impossible to kill now, Cid and Ciela seem unworied. Ciela says she knows Rapunzel and Cid spent much time together here, and offers to wipe this world from existence for him. Cid declines her offer, preferring to do it himself, and releases, despite his injuries, a mighty wave of energy that kills all of the eyes, Omega, and Zeviot all at the same time, thus putting Omega beyond P.A.D. repair. Omega and Zeviot inside are reduced to ash, and the world around them, suddenly winks out of existence, leaving Cid and Ciela standing in and around nothingness. This is the release process Cid spoke about earlier in the story, the process that kills one world and moves Cid, Ciela, and the Group of Six and the Enemy to the next world. The dreamworld is made of many Earths, and each one is different. Ciela looks around and sees what appear to be luminescent purple butterflies floating around them as they are slowly transported to the next world. Ciela comments about how oddly beautiful oblivion is, and asks Cid whether this was the right thing to do. Cid says he hoopes so, but he realizes that he will eventually have to come to terms with the fact that they are committing a horrible crime of killing a world; in fact, many worlds. Meanwhile, as they are sent to the next world, Rapunzel and the Enemy are also speaking together in the oblivion. It iis assumed that the other members, save Zeviot, have already appeard in the next world. Rapunzel tells the Enemy that it is hopeless; Cid and Ciela will never join them. The Enemy has the last word before they are teleported away by saying that the war has only just begun, then, and looks over at what appears to be Zeviot's corpse, mangled by the destruction of the earth.